China has one of the world's fastest-growing economies and scientific enterprises, and there are strong economic, scientific and cultural ties between Northern California and China. The DC Davis-China Infectious Diseases Research Training Program will address mutual interests and gaps in our understanding of the transmission, pathogenesis, and public health impact of infectious diseases of global importance, specifically tuberculosis. The major goals of the five-year training program are 1) to build sustainable research capacity at Fudan University and Shanghai Municipal Center for Disease Control and Prevention (Shanghai CDC) and 2) to increase the capacity of our respective biomedical and public health communities to rapidly collect, manage, exchange and interpret information that spans diverse scientific fields for the prevention and control infectious diseases, particularly tuberculosis. The proposed research training initiative will build on an established collaboration and will provide support to help develop a critical mass of research scientists and public health practitioners at two institutions in China. Training will take place in both the United States and China, using training faculty and facilities at UC Davis, Fudan University and Shanghai CDC, and collaborating laboratories and institutions. Research training will be provided to 1) researchers who are completing the master's or doctoral degree programs at Fudan University, and 2) laboratory scientists, technicians, or public health professionals. Trainees will complete short-term training in California for 6-12 month periods, followed by research in degree programs in China and in-country short, intensive courses and workshops to share and disseminate new knowledge and skills in China. We will use a combination of strategies to facilitate successful re-integration and the development of academic and professional careers in China. The program will develop three training tracks: 1) state-of-the-art microbiology for research and public health practice; 2) field and molecular epidemiology; and 3) biostatistics and bioinformatics. Trainees will participate in short courses of the UC Davis Lab Management Institute, UC Davis Biotechnology Program, UC Davis Responsible Conduct of Research, and the Francis J. Curry National Tuberculosis Center. A Training Advisory Group will provide oversight and assess the program's progress, and we include an annual training evaluation plan. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]